The invention relates to devices used to ignite candles, cut or trim candlewicks and, more particularly, a combination of a lighting device and a candlewick cutting device.
Lighting devices commonly in use today are limited to their ability of ignition only. Therefore, the problem of trimming the candlewick still exists. There are devices capable of trimming the candlewick, however this process involves having two utensils. One to trim the candlewick, and another to light the trimmed candlewick.
In view of the aforementioned problems, the need exists for a device that is capable of both trimming the candlewick and lighting the candle.
The present invention provides a candle maintenance device combining a cutting device and lighting device to satisfy the aforementioned needs. The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus of candle maintenance.
A candle maintenance device according to the invention preferably has a body with a handle portion to grip the device. A trigger is used to engage a wick cutting element and lighting element. The wick cutting element preferably includes a cutting actuator mechanism, cutting guide and cutting device. The lighting element preferably includes a fuel cell for housing a fuel, fuel lines and an igniter source. A candlewick placed in the wick cutting element will be drawn into or forced against a cutting device such as a cutting blade. Contemporaneously with the cutting of the wick, the lighting element will release fuel from the fuel cell and ignite the fuel via the igniter source. The fuel is discharged through piping to a location in close proximity to the cutting device. An igniter source causes a spark to ignite the fuel thereby igniting the wick.
In one feature of the present invention, the inventive device includes an extinguishing and extractor tool, also referred to as a wick tool. This wick tool provides the user of the candle maintenance device, a tool to extinguish a burning candlewick or manipulate the candle wax to extract the candlewick.
In another feature of the present invention, the device includes a safety lock to prevent the inadvertent triggering of the device. The safety lock must be released before the trigger of the invention will function.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of one more preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawings.